facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
F/A-35 TJSF
NOTE: This is the Tarakian Joint Strike Fighter, while it and the Real world JSF share the same design, i will list what sets them apart from the real world JSF. Armament Guns *General Electric Mark-61A2 20mm 6 Barreled Gatling Gun The Standard Gun used on Tarakian Airforce F/A-35A Cottonmouths, Will be replaced by the GAU-22/A in the Block 30 Upgrade. *General Dynamics GAU-22/A 25mm 4 Barreled Gatling Gun The GAU-22/A Equalizer is the proposed upgrade to replace the 20mm Mk-61A2 in use by Tarakian Airforce F/A-35A Cottonmouths, The F/A-35P Chucao has already been installed with these from the planned Block 30 Upgrade, The B and CV Variants mount gun pods instead of interal mounts like the A Model. Missiles *AIM-9X Sidewinder Short-Range Infrared Air-To-Air Missile The AIM-9X Sidewinder was primarly selected for the TJSF program, the AIM-9X features vectored thrust which allows for increases maneuverbility and accuracy. *AIM-11X Sidekick Advanced Short-Range Infrared Air-To-Air Missile Tarakian Designation for the Diehl BGT Defense IRIS-T, Manufactured by General Dynamics. The AIM-11X is an Advanced Infrared Missile with thrust vectoring control, higher resistance to ECM and Flare suppression and can engage aircraft behind the launcher. The Sidekick has a High Explosive/Fragmentation Warhead. *AIM-120X Fox Advanced Medium-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile The AIM-120X was originally selected for the TJSF program, but was later decided to develop a new missile. *AIM-155X Spyder Advanced Medium-Range Active Radar Homing Air-To-Air Missile Tarakian Designation for the MBDA MICA, Manufactured by Raytheon. The AIM-155X Spyder is an Advanced Missile that features Thrust Vectoring Control, it is the primary medium range missile equipped to the Fighters. Air-To-Surface Missiles *AGM-99 Hammer Advanced Long-Range Air-Launched Cruise Missile The Hammer is an Air Launched Cruise Missile based on the Taurus KEPD 350. *AGM-84E Harpoon Anti-Ship Missile The Harpoon is a dedicated Anti-Ship Missile for use against Ships and Submarines(if surfaced) *AGM-84K SLAM-ER(Standoff Land Attack Munition-Extended Range) Modfied Harpoon Missile for use against land targets and also sea targets, the SLAM-ER is a Fire and Forget missile that allows for stand off attacks at 155+ Miles. *AGM-88E Advanced Anti-Radiation Guided Missile(AAGRM) An upgrade to the High speed Anti-Radiation Missile(HARM). The AAGRM is the primary Anti-Radar Missile used. Air-To-Surface Bombs *GBU-31 Joint Direct Attack Munition Mark-84 Dumb Bombs converted into All-Weather Smart bombs with use of a conversion Kit. *GBU-30 Smart Precise Impact Cost-Effective(SPICE) Mark-83 Dumb Bombes converted using the Rafael SPICE Kit. Variants and Upgrades *'F/A-35A Cottonmouth:' Conventional Take off and Land. The F/A-35A Cottonmouth was the first variant developed and developed for the Tarakian Airforce, it is equipped with a Mark-61A2 20mm 6 Barreled Gatling Gun with 540 rounds. *'F/A-35B Python:' Vertical/Short Take off and Land. The F/A-35B Python was originally intended for the Marine Corps but after sometime the Marine Corps dropped the order for 40 Pythons and instead these 40 Aircraft went to the Tarakian Airforce. *'F/A-35CV Sea Viper:' Carrier Variant. the F/A-35CV was developed for the Tarakian Navy as a replacement for the earlier F/A-18A/B/C/D models in service with the Tarakian Navy, the F/A-35 has a widened body, folding wings to reduce carrier footprint, strengthend landing gear and an arresting hook, the Sea Viper can take off from both Conventional steam catapulted equipped carriers and Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System(EMALS) equipped carriers in which the Sea Viper was Designed for. *'E/A-35CV Super Neptune:' Electronic Warfare Carrier Variant. Very similar to the Sea Viper, the Super Neptune is designed for Electronic Warfare and has replaced the E/A-18G Growler in most of the Carrier based electronic warfare squadrons. *'F/A-35D Boomslang High Alpha Advanced Trainer(HAAT):' *'F/A-35E Death Adder Interceptor:' Perhaps one of the most interesting variants of the TJSF Family. The Death Adder Interceptor has seen use since 2048(When I get more specs worked out, I will post more) *'F/A-35G Copperhead Fighter Bomber:' *'E/F-35H Mamba Electronic Warfare Fighter:' The Airforces version of the E/A-35 Super Neptune, but much different. *'F/B-35 Boa:' The true dedicated version of the F/A-35G Copperhead, the Boa has a increased munitions capacity and capability for Bunker Busting Munitions. *'F/A-35X Hellcat:' Retooled TJSF with forward swept wings and GE F222-GE-600, designed for the use of dog fighting. Like the Death Adder, it is one of the most interesting variants in use by the Tarakian Airforce, with a total of 230 produced thus far. *'T/F-35A Cottonmouth:' Cottonmouth Training Variant. Cottonmouth developed as a twin seater for training pilots, it can be used for training but also as frontline fighter if needed. *'T/F-35CV Sea Viper:' Sea Viper Training Variant. Same as the Cottonmouth but built on the Sea Viper Frame for Carrier training. Export Variants *'F/A-35P Chucao:' Patagonian Airforce Variant. Cottonmouths ordered by the Federal Republic of Patagonia, the F/A-35P is identical to the Tarakian Airforce F/A-35A and is unmodified do to relations with Patagonia, the "P" model retains all the advanced features of the "A" model. The F/A-35P has been specially weathered for the Patagonian Climates and is also winterized. Proposed Variants *'F/A-35PCV:' Proposed Patagonian Navy Variant. Sea Vipers proposed for the Patagonian Navy for use on their Hastings Class Aircraft Super Aircraft Carriers, Specially weathered for patagonian climates and also winterized. No orders have take place. Category:Tarakia